La Cantatrice chauve vs Harry Potter : défi
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Petit défi sorti tout droit de mon cerveau dérangé. S'adresse aux auteurs. Attention, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'est ici autorisée. Dans le cas contraire, c'est à vos risques et périls : êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir perdre la seule once de raison qu'il vous reste ? Non, parce que pour venir lire ce résumé, il ne doit pas vous en rester beaucoup. Mais on aime les fous, ici :D
1. Chapter 1

Eh bien voilà, ceci ne s'adresse pas aux lecteurs, mais aux auteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>AVIS À LA POPULATION D'AUTEURS DE CE SITE :<strong> je vous propose un petit défi à relever, afin d'égayer nos petites vies.

* * *

><p>Me considérant et me revendiquant moi-même comme étant une grande tarée, je n'en voudrai à personne si on me traite de folle. Vous voilà prévenus.<p>

Alors, mon défi consiste en ceci :

- une fic sur Harry Potter.

- parmi les personnages employés, il doit obligatoirement y avoir Voldemort et/ou ses mangemorts.

- les personnages employés doivent, soit assister à une représentation de _La Cantatrice chauve_, d'Eugène Ionesco, soit lire la pièce.

- cet événement doit être le point de départ de la fic (ce qui laisse le temps, éventuellement, de réfléchir à un contexte à peu près plausible).

- ensuite, on doit assister aux diverses réactions, mais il doit y avoir une conversation étayée avec, si ca vient au fil de la discussion, des arguments, en fonction d'une position éventuellement défendue.

- cette fic doit être classée dans _Humor_ ou _Parody_ ou les deux et doit, par conséquent, être une fic drôle.

- si c'est possible de respecter au maximum les personnalités des personnages employés, ce serait magique, mais ce point est le seul qui ne soit pas imposé, je suis tarée, peut-être sadique, mais pas monstrueuse !

- enfin : bonne chance !

* * *

><p>... Oui, je sais, je suis tarée... Mais bon... Je vous ai dit que je faisais une licence de théâtre et de lettres ? Voilà ce que c'est, que d'alterner la lecture entre du théâtre et des fics sur internet... <strong>Si il y en a qui sont intéressés par ce défi, j'en serai très heureuse ! Mais bien sûr, personne n'est obligé. Je ne demande qu'une chose s'il y en a qui relèvent le défi : c'est qu'ils me laissent une review avec leur pseudo pour que je puisse aller voir le résultat. <strong>Promis, je ne me permettrai pas d'émettre un quelconque jugement.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà, ce deuxième "chapitre" servira à mettre les personnes qui ont accepté de se prêter à mon petit défi.

Je le remettrai régulièrement à jour, comme ça, vous pourrez aller voir les résultat et, éventuellement, découvrir de nouveaux auteurs.

Oui, je fais de la pub, mais si ça permet que plus d'auteurs acceptent mon défi, alors je suis prête à user de tous les moyens de persuasion possibles !

Alors, les personnes qui ont accepté de relever ce défi complètement taré sont :

- lolipop62150

- Westyversionfrench

- Nebelsue

... Pour l'instant, c'est tout, mais je ne désespère pas d'avoir plus de tarés qui accepteront avec gentillesse d'accepter ma folie ^^

Et lolipop62150 a posté sa réponse à mon défi ! Allez la lire, elle est drôle, vraiment ! Moi, en tout cas, elle m'a bien fait marrer, j'ai passé un bon moment ^^

* * *

><p>P.S.1 : si vous voulez, je peux recopier intégralement la pièce et la publier dans un troisième chapitre, pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas l'œuvre et qui ont la flemme d'aller l'acheter, ou qui ne savent pas où l'acheter, ou qui n'ont pas le temps d'aller l'acheter. Bien sûr, ce sera un chapitre très long, et il me faudra peut-être du temps pour l'écrire, mais je peux le faire ! À condition qu'on me le demande, évidemment !<p>

... Parfois, je me demande si je suis pas un peu maso sur les bords...

P.S.2 : **le P.S.1 est annulé !** En effet, quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra m'a très gentiment fait remarquer qu'on trouvait facilement le texte sur notre ami à toutes et à tous, j'ai nommé, le merveilleux, l'unique, l'irremplaçable : Internet !

P.S.3 : oh, et la pièce est vraiment courte, seulement un acte, ça vaut le coup, vraiment !


End file.
